


Бариста

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, argument
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Бариста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Barista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542283) by [divenire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire). 



Стайлз забрался на пассажирское место, закрыл дверь и протянул Дереку стаканчик черного, совсем не интересного, кофе. Дерек стаканчик принял, поставил его в подставку и завел  Камаро.

Тишина длилась секунд пять, прежде чем Стайлз не выдержал и выпалил:

\- Мог бы и спасибо сказать.

Дерек ничего не ответил, его взгляд был обращен только на дорогу, подчеркнуто избегая Стайлза.

На этот раз тишина тянулась две долгие, гнетущие и мрачные минуты.

\- Ладно, чего ты обиделся?

Дерек раздраженно протянул руку, схватил кофе и щедро отпил, прежде чем поставить его обратно.

\- Ничего, - ответил он, что могло означать только одно – он и в самом деле обиделся.

Стайлз кивнул на яростно сжимающие руль руки Дерека.

\- То есть, - произнес он, - ты думаешь я поверю, что ты просто так пытаешься придушить ни в чем не повинный руль?

\- Сказал же, ничего, успокойся, - пробурчал сквозь зубы Дерек. Хватку он не ослабил.

\- Ладно тебе, Дерек. Я думал, мы уже переросли всю эту херню. Просто скажи, в чем дело?

Дерек на вопрос не ответил, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну, если ты не хочешь говорить, мне придется угадывать, - Стайлз прервался, повернул голову, чтобы удостовериться, что Дерек не собирается отвечать. Так и было.

\- В магазине кончился твой любимый гель для волос?

Пауза, никакой реакции.

\- Ты все еще дуешься, что спалил ту сковородку. Так я скажу тебе, не парься. Если бы я не подозревал такой исход, не доверил бы готовить.

Снова пауза и снова никакого ответа.

\- Ты расстроился, что Скотт снова отказался вступить в твою стаю? – пауза и гробовое молчание.

\- Ты расстроился, потому что…

\- Нет, - резко перебил его Дерек, не давая договорить. Стайлз даже немного разозлился, потому что он собирался сказать: «Потому что Питер вчера победил тебя на тренировке?», что, кстати, было правдой.

\- Ты флиртовал с той девчонкой, - произнес Дерек таким мягким и тихим голосом, какого Стайлз ни разу не слышал. Сейчас был не самый подходящий момент, но он расхохотался.

\- Что? С какой девчонкой?

\- С баристой, - ответил Дерек. Стайлз заметил, что после этих слов, пальцы на руле (бедном, многострадальном руле) немного разжались.

\- Ты хочешь сказать… - Стайлз замолк, снова борясь со смехом. – Слушай, да мы с ней обсуждали комиксы! – он прервался на секунду и добавил совершенно серьезно: - Только умоляю, не говори мне, что  ты из тех парней, что запрещают своей половинке общаться с другими людьми. Я никогда не позволю своему бойфренду вот так вот контролировать меня.

Дерек отрывисто кивнул и руль затрещал.

\- Поэтому я и не хотел говорить.

Стайлз уже приготовился что-нибудь ответить, но на ум ничего не шло, и он несколько секунд сидел с открытым ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

\- Я не… То есть, - Дерек пожал плечами, - я в отношениях полный профан, ты же понимаешь?

На этот раз Стайлз согласно кивнул.

\- Я тоже, - признался он.

Дерек улыбнулся едва заметно, скорее даже просто уголки губ дернулись вверх, но и это считалось.

\- Поверь мне, я заметил, - сказал он.

Стайлз в ответ лишь закатил глаза.


End file.
